jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trogdor (gallery)
Trogdor has been Lapay no Ryu's main weapon since its construction just after his departure from Ison in 321 ABY. Weapon Details Trogdor is a double-ended lightsaber polearm that measures 3.5cm in diameter and 2.5m in length from tip-to-tip. The shaft of the weapon and every external feature on it (with the exception of its ignition studs) are composed of phrik. It features a pair of central blades, which is a carryover from its original incarnation as a lightsaber pike, around which Ryu eventually placed a total of six auxiliary shoto-type saber blades at 120-degree angles to each other. The ends are offset by 60 degrees. (When Ryu first modified the pike, he used only four blades, which had the saber as a lightsaber trident) Every lightsaber on the weapon measures 0.5m in length and uses a red synthetic lightsaber crystal that produces an unstable blade. Consistent with the expected properties of this type of lightsaber, Trogdor will exhibit energy surges not seen in stable lightsabers when in harsh external conditions. Furthermore, on rare occasions, synthetic lightsaber blades have been shown to be capable of blade-breaking their all-natural counterparts; Trogdor is no exception. The shoto emitters are offset 10cm from the tip of the central blade, and the blade-to-blade distance from center to auxiliary is 10cm. Each blade is capable of being independently operated, since the shaft of the lightsaber is more than large enough to contain a diatum power cell for each blade and circuitry connecting each blade to a unique ignition stud. In addition to independent operation, there is an ignition stud that will operate on all of the blades simultaneously; when this stud is pressed, all blades that are currently off will turn on, and vice-versa. There are therefore eight ignition studs on the lightsaber, arranged symmetrically around the center of the shaft and measuring roughly a centimeter in length. The ignition studs are fingerprint-sensitive, and are toggle buttons, which means that they remain in the 'on' position until pressed again. There are two additional buttons which perform a different function when pressed, but otherwise are identical to the ignition studs. These buttons temporarily reverse polarity of a magnetic bar which holds the shaft of Trogdor together in the center, and subsequently separate Trogdor into two identical, equally-functional pieces, which is known as Split Forme. When the halves are connected, it is known as Attached Forme. One other Forme of Trogdor exists. There is a spring-driven reel with 3 meters of thin cable contained within that connects to Ryu's belt, in a fashion very similar to a retrosaber; hence, it is called Retro Forme. The advantage of plugging in to the belt is access to additional power cells not housed within the lightsaber itself. These power cells can be used to overcharge the lightsaber blades in the fashion consistent with standard retrosabers. The blades' energy is doubled when this is done, enabling Trogdor to cut through materials that are resistant to normal lightsaber strikes far more quickly. Furthermore, because these power cells are external to the lightsaber, short-outs of the lightsaber blade due to contact with water or cortosis are no longer a concern. The feedback crash generated by these materials is able to disrupt the internal power cells only, so the external power cells can continue to power the saber. Gallery Trogdor2-11.png|Trogdor in Attached Forme, all blades ignited. Trogdor2-82.png|The side view of Trogdor in Attached Forme. The ignition studs can be seen in the center of the shaft. Trogdor2-2.png|A closer view of one end of Trogdor. Pommel spikes of the auxiliary blades are apparent. Trogdor2-4.png|Trogdor's shaft upon entering Split Forme. Note the ignition studs up close. Trogdor2-5.png|Both ends of Trogdor in Split Forme. The magnet and interlocking system is clearly visible. Trogdor2-6.png|The cable for Retrosaber Forme shown relative to the ignition studs. Trogdor2-7.png|Detailed view of the Retrosaber Forme cable and the spring-driven reel inside the shaft once its compartment has been opened.